kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cindy Cortix
“I could’ve used demon blood, but demon blood doesn’t ''work. So you were the next closest thing, so it’s your fault for being alive. And I only needed one of you, but since you’re going to attack me like this, it’s just your fault again.”'' -Cindy, while preparing the Licorice Stalks (src) Cindy Cortix is the 9-year-old daughter of Billy Cortix and Mandy McKenzie. She is a fearbender, and the commander of the Animal Division of the Boogey Pirates. Nextgen Series In The Great Candied Adventure, Cindy takes the Moon Seed and brings it to the Licorice Lands. She kills Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed the Hyenas and waters the seed with their blood to make the Licorice Stalks grow. The Raccoon Pirates arrive to try and stop her, but she traps them in a nightmare. They are able to break free as Sheila Frantic knocks her out. Mandy then shows up to knock out the Big Mom Pirates, and Sheila knocks her out as well in one hit (but she actually let her). After they wake up, Mandy tells Cindy she abandoned the plan to threaten people with the Licorice Stalks, saying she was missing something. When Cindy questioned what, Mandy ignored her and decided they should recruit the licorice skeletons. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Cindy oversees the Davy Back Fight her crew participates in. When Augustus and his Marzipan Pirates flee with Princess Aisling, Cindy wishes to chase him, but Mandy doesn't let her. When she talks to herself in front of her dresser mirror, the image of her Negative presents itself, and Cindy is pulled in by a snake. She meets her Negative, Ydnic in her room, expressing her disgust at the smiley counterpart before Medusa comes in. She makes a deal with Cindy to go back in time and witness Davy Jones' fall into depravity. Cindy takes Ydnic with her back to the Posiverse as they sail on the Boogey Pool to an island Medusa had marked. They find a secret hideout on said island that the Big Mom Pirates used to store Stewie's time machine. Medusa uses it to warp the girls back 330 years, where they fall in the ocean and are found by the would-be Dutchman Pirates. After learning Cindy is a fearbender, Davy Jones wants to take them to the Haunted Marshes, which can only be crossed with a fearbender, and help find a special woman. For five days, they sail on the Flying Dutchman. Cindy shows no interest in trying to "deter" Davy Jones like Medusa intended, because Cindy believes the same fate is going to happen. Later, Cindy begrudgingly attends the funeral of Nigel Uno, along with her mother and father. Cheren tells her that she doesn't have to cry if she's not sad about it. Appearance Cindy has orange, messy hair, no nose, and black eyes. She dresses in dark-blue armor, and is as tall as Mandy when she was a kid. She is always frowning with a psychotic look in her eyes. Personality Cindy is a very paranoid, psychotic girl, likely inheriting both her parents' traits. She feels like her mom doesn't trust her, and blames others for random bumps in her plans. She is disgusted by anything cute and adorable, and when her Negative, Ydnic (who emphasizes all those things) is in close vicinity, Cindy is sickened by her lovable character. Powers Cindy is a fearbender of considerable skill, able to trap people in a nightmare of their greatest fear. She also wields a sword. Final Smash "I am feeling REALLYYY..." Cindy's Final Smash is Rageful Nightmare, where the sky turns dark and Cindy grows to her giant nightmare self, proceeding to stab her enemies with a giant sword. Weaknesses Like any fearbender, if her victims withstand or have conquered their fear, they can break from the nightmare and defeat her. Her powers were most ineffective against Sheila Frantic and her lightbending. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse (Ydnic) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars Trivia *Her name is similar to Cindy Vortex's, from Jimmy Neutron. *In both action stages where Cindy would become a boss, the SNES version of "Be Prepared" plays. *She is the first known future kid who was born under a bender after that bender became a Logia, the second being Wendy Marvell. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Fearbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Candied Adventure Bosses Category:McKenzie Family Category:Boogey Pirates